Ambition
by haley davis
Summary: The effect of the bau team touches more lives than they realise. hotch/prentiss


The team are on the jet flying to Indianapolis Hutch briefing the team with help from JJ Morgan and Ride both looking up from their case file to hear the flow of conversation about the stalker who has been stalking and kidnapping a 14 year old girl and has kidnapped her three times and she is currently unconscious and has been dropped off at a hospital!

Hotch: Prentiss and JJ you go to the hospital speak to the target see what she remembers Reid and Guidian head to the dump site of the previous victim and Morgan and Ill head to the police station.

**_Though no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending._**  
**(Carl Bard)**

* * *

JJ and Prentiss arrive at the hospital and head for the front desks and JJ flips her ID.

Prentiss: hello I'm agent Prentiss from the FBI could you please tell me which room Elle Roberts is in?

The girl at the front desk waves over a nurse who leads the way to the room and explains that she was knocked out by a tranquilliser and that she was hit repeatedly and needed stitches on her cheek and that she can't remember anything however there is signs of rape but she cannot determine exactly as no parent consent the agents walk in to the room there is a little girl about six and a man sitting at the edge of the bed on two hospital chairs the little girl who was crying but laughing at Elle who was in the hospital bed.

The agents show there ID

Prentiss: hello I'm agent Emily Prentiss with the FBI and the is agent Jennifer j... We have a few questions to ask you?

JJ: would you mind if we had a while with your daughter alone sir?

The man stands looks at Elle and she gives him an approving look so he stands and the little girl runs to her sister and kisses her cheek.

Elle: let me hear it

The little girl smiles a cheesy grin and wipes her tears of her face and begins "I am kind I am beautiful I am smart" and puts out a pinkie Elle grabs a hold of it with her pinkie Elle smiles the agents smile too then the girl leaves

JJ: hello I'm JJ and this is Emily and we work for the FBI behaviour analysis unit and I'm here to ask you about the man who abducted you. Is that okay?

Elle: sure but I told officer mcnicole that I don't remember anything.

JJ: you seem really calm?

Elle: what?

Prentiss: well what she means is you don't seem too scared of the situation.

Elle: well to be honest I am shitting myself and freaking out and if I was alone right now I'd proberaly be In a flood of tears but that little girl saw her big sister wither away to nothing and associates sadness with dying so I'm not about to put her through it again so if laughing telling jokes and dancing a little I'm gonna do it.

She said fast and with a stern tone as if they were supposes to know. She begins playing with her bracelet and showing that she regretted that.

JJ: again?

Elle: my older sister ki... Committed suicide.

The room goes silent the two agents look at the fourteen year old girl in front of her.

Elle: so like I said I don't remember anything.

Prentice: well close your eyes...

Elle cuts her off...

Elle: I don't want to remember!

Prentice: I know it's scary but...

Elle: no. Okay. No. I'm sorry but it's not my fault some random sick guy is obsessed with me no I'm not doing this again I mean do I just give of some weird smell to rapists like hey there come rape me!

Prentice: well there is a good chance he will try and rape you again so if you can tell us where we are looking maybe we can catch the guy.

Elle stares at the ceiling breathing deep and batting her eyelashes fast after a few minutes.

Elle: okay.

Prentice: ok close your eyes now you're walking home from school he grabs you and then what

Elle: we're in a van. Its dark I'm tied to a seat I can hear my friends screening for me.

Prentice: good was the car drive short or long

Elle: short then we've stopped for a while... He's coming back... He's coming... He's coming... Emily Emily.

JJ sits beside her Emily grabs her hand.

JJ: shhhh you're okay.

Emily: I'm here its okay... You're in a safe place.

JJ: now its okay close your eyes.

Elle: he takes me to another car I can't see anything... its dark... I'm blind folded I think... it's a long drive this time it's bumpy like we're on a field. We're walking on stones its cold we're in a shed or a small wooden hut oh god I think he has a needle then I woke up here!

Elle looks like she is going to cry but fighting the tears!

Elle: so is that us? (Hinting for her to leave)

Prentice: yea you did really well.

JJ rubs her back and they leave the room.

Elle: wait?

JJ and prentice stop

Elle: don't tell my dad please!

JJ: why? Nothing to be ashamed about.

Elle: just don't. Please.

They look at each other smile and leave. They are in a car driving back.

Emily: that was strange!

JJ: I think she feels responsible you know that she has to take care of her sister protect her and believes that crying will make it worse.

Emily: do you think she is being molested?

JJ: I don't know but suicide can tare families apart.

Emily: there's something she said "rapists" more than one.

JJ: do you think he's working with a partner?

Emily: there's no evidence of that.

JJ: I don't think she is telling us everything she knows.

...

The day after Elle is abducted and returned to hospital after being raped with a few broken toes and a cut on her eye the team return to the hospital.

Elle is sleeping In the dull room guarded by an officer. Her sister sobbing silently by her bed holding a toy another girl kneeling beside the girl holding her waist assuring her it is okay.

Prentice and JJ knock before walking through the door and flash their ID and make their way to the bed and the older girl stands up holding the little girl on her waist

Madison: hello? I'm Madison Elle's best friend she has been asleep ever since she was dropped of here.

Lauren (the little sister): I'm Lauren

She put out her hand and JJ shook it with a smile to say aww

JJ: hello Lauren I'm JJ and this is Emily.

Lauren: hello Maddie says it was the police men's fault that the baddy took her.

Maddie: oii you we have to go back to school.

Lauren: bye Elle we love you she said as she left the room.

Elle woke up just as the door shut screaming and crying and throwing herself forward scared.

JJ and prentice ran forward towards the bed and held her in their arms.

She stopped crying after about Minuit when she realised there was people in the room a doctor and a police man who was standing in the room JJ sent them away and almost instantly said...

Elle: I'd seen him before.

JJ: did you see him this time?

Elle: in the mirror before he took me. I saw him he was one of the...

She stopped talking. Looking terrified.

JJ: one of the...

Elle: er I em I can't remember.

Prentice: telling us could stop him from doing this again.

Elle: I don't know his name but em he is one of my dad's clients.

Prentice: clients, I was lead to believe he was a prophesier.

Elle: he is.

Prentice leans down close to Elle and looks into her eyes trying to get her attention. "I know that you are scared and trusting people is scary and well your trying to protect someone but the thing is that you are only 14 years old you are supposed to be protected let me protect you" she said seeing Elle hold back the tears and letting the fear roll in on her eyes she looked over to JJ who sat beside her bed.

JJ: what age was she?

Elle: 16.

JJ: did she give you that bracelet.

Elle: yes how did you know?

JJ: you play with it when you talk about her, (she reaches for her little heart shape necklace) my sister gave me this before she killed herself she was around the same age.

Elle: how did you survive this long?

JJ: its hard I know it is and I know you wish she was here but I know that she is happy that she is safe and that she everyday is proud of you (saying that made her feel guilty but she carried on)

Elle: my father well em ever since my mum died he um he stopped kind of feeling anything at all really he showed no emotions just greed all he wanted is money... and um he stopped taking care of us so eh em stepped in. She um became sort of a mother figure to me and Lauren she was my age and I thought she was like so old and superwoman. (She smiled a little at that) and she was gorgeous but ehm my dad saw that as a...

(She got a fright at a man go past the room. Prentice went at say at her side)

Prentice: he has been selling you to men hasn't he? (That got a nod.) For how long?

Elle: three years but ehm I would scream and shout all the way through hoping someone would come and save me and it was making customers unhappy so he started knocking me out so it wasn't that bad (she laughed at the shocking phrase I wasn't that bad that just came out of her mouth)

Prentice: have you told anyone?

Elle: who is there to tell when my dad is the most loved pillar of the community and most people felt to sorry for me and never quite feel they know what to say so I avoid everyone but mad I suppose. But I saw him this time he he was um I don't know but I've seen him before and this time it was two men and I was awake the whole time.. And I've never been awake the whole time...

Prentice: well you can't go back and stay with him?

Elle: no no I have to.

Prentice: I can't let you go back and stay with him now I know it is unsafe.

Elle: it is safer staying with him that way he knows he doesn't have to worry about me telling anyone please.

Prentice: okay but JJ will go with you.

JJ nodded at that as she knew that prentice had a plan.

...

Two days and abduction later the team had arrested Dean Rodgers after catching him in the act in his back garden of his mother's house he rolls over and gave evidence to suggest that he was a customer of Elle's father.

The team and a squat team barge into the house to arrest her father as they pulled him out the back door JJ found Elle at the door of we big sisters room down the stairs at the front door it was open just enough that you could see the whole room but not completely open. JJ sits beside her and sits in silence while police officers and FBI agents search the house after a while Elle spoke.

Elle: it's been eight months and every day I have spent hours in this spot staring at the room, feeling breathless that I'm drowning and the only people who can save me have already left. I haven't gone in yet I haven't made the bed touched her cloths it's like a little part of me wants to believe she will be coming back and will get mad at me. I've sat here for hours on end for eight months but I haven't yet cried because I feel that I don't have the right to that if I do I will scare Lauren and make my dad happy..

JJ looks at her takes a deep breath and then says.

JJ: none of them are around here right now so it is okay to break down to have that moment where crying makes everything okay again for a second.

At that point the tears fell from her face till she was sobbing silently as JJ hugged her tight feeling as if she could save that little girl in her arms after a while she sat up beside JJ and looked at her.

Elle: please tell me it gets better that the burning whole stops hurting and the lump in my throughout goes away? That the feeling when you wake up and it feels like it was a dream goes away?

JJ: I promise it gets better although every day I wish she was here I pass her photo I wonder if she is watching me if she somehow found a way to look after me... But no the hole is always there but the burning will fade.

Elle: "I'm just destined to become a physcopath or a murderer or a prostitute." she stated after a while to breake the intense silence.

JJ: "no you're not trust me" she says looking over at Morgan as he talks to Emily


End file.
